Flying In Space With You
by TamakiCat
Summary: It's McCoyxKirk. If you don't like it, don't read it. They get on a starship for a mission and .. things ..develop for them. There you go. There is humor you cannot have McCoy without humor! , drama and of course .. as you can see .. romance.
1. Chapter 1 Starship

**_Author's Notes :_** SO ! Here's my new fanfiction about Star Trek ! :D I thought I'd finish it just in time for the movie release in stores :D. (BOUGHT MINE !!!!!!!! :D *drools and is happy like you may never know ! * *Special edition of steel .. yeah .. be jealous * . So here it is ! :) Hope you will like it ^^ . It's McCoyxKirk from Star Trek XI (2009). Oh ! And The Mummy thing ( you'll see ) is a wink to a friend of mine ;) ... lol. :)

Here you go :)!

**_Disclaimer :_** I do not own the rights of Star Trek but I do own my representation of the characters, my writing style and this fanfiction ( plus the idea of this fanfiction ) . :) Thank you.

Enjoy ! :D Plus, comment please ^^ . It's always good to know :).

_**Flying In Space With You**_

_**Chapter 1. Starship**_

" Jim ! Jim ! Wait up ! " Said McCoy trying to catch up to Kirk who was rushing towards a starship they both had to get on in order to do a mission.

" My ... what are you doing ?! Please, just wait up, you --- " He stopped midway on the access ramp. His look was stuck on " The Mummy - The Movie " poster pinned to one of the bars of the access ramp.

" Come on ~ ! This movie is still on screen after all these years ! What a stupid --- "

" McCoy ! Come on ! Hurry up or you'll miss the starship ! " Shouted Kirk at him, smiling a bit, as usual.

McCoy stayed still, staring at the poster, wondering how come it was still on after so many years it first hit the theaters and why the heck he had never noticed it before ...

" Strange. " He thought.

" Y-yeah, right ... " He exclaimed, turning into James' direction. He accelerated the pace to meet up with Jim.

" Your identities, misters. " Said a stern girl in a high-pitched voice.

" What ? We still need to after all these -- ? ! asked Bones in a loud voice filled with aggressive disbelief.

" This is Doctor Leonard McCoy. And I'm James Tiberius Kirk. " Said Kirk, cutting short Doctor McCoy's speech.

" Wow .. hm ! " added Bones, sarcastically.

With a quick friendly look at McCoy, Kirk entered the starship, followed closely by the blubbering one.

Inside it, they both stopped two minutes to realize where they had to go first. They were so close to one another that McCoy's hand brushed against Kirk's leg by mistake.

" Err ... hum ... sorry. " said McCoy, realizing what he had done. They were looking at each other with eyes that showed confusion and tenderness.

" Um ... well ... yeah ... no problem. " added Kirk, awkwardly, with a beautiful smile of his own that was openly destined to Bones.

He then walked to the deck room's door, still smiling at Bones untile he had reached it. That was his sweet goodbye to prove Bones that he didn't do anything wrong.

" Yeah ... right ... As if I believe you ... " said McCoy in a whisper, mostly to himself.

He turned round and began to walk towards the medical room where his place was first because before going on deck, he had to go check his presence there.

He walked slowly. He was shy because of what he had done even though it was by mistake and he was mad at Jim for he did not believe that it hadn't disturbed him at all.


	2. Chapter 2 Aboard

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! Here's the second chapter you've all been waiting for ! :D This one is more of a insight of McCoy's thinking and feelings and a bridge for the third chapter. I promise, third chapter will be something we've all been waiting for. I know the end of this story since I began it and I just can't wait to write it xD ! LOL

_**Disclaimer :**_ I do own this fanfiction, the idea for this fanfiction, my writing style and my representation of those characters ... oh ! O_O And I DO own Thom, the first patient :P, he's ALLLL copyrighted me so don't take xD ! And he might appear in some other of my ST fanfictions so ;) ... we'll just laugh xD. I do not own Star Trek, Gene Roddenberry does.

Oh and yeah, Thom is a bit funny and flirty with McCoy *rolls eyes* lol.

Hope you like it ! :)

Comment please ! :D Always makes me happy !

_**Flying In Space With You**_

_**Chapter 2. Aboard**_

After a few sighs of desperation and a good bunch of paces, McCoy finally arrived at the medical room. He opened the door and then, he entered the room. He gave quick looks at everything he could get his sight on until he noticed the machine called the time puncher. He walked towards it and inserted his card in it. It took so much time for it to get done with his card that slowly the rage built up inside of him and he furiously punched the machine. It seemed that he was somehow still shaken by his meeting with Kirk for he never hit anything even if he was angry. He was too soft inside to use any physical attack even though he did not want to admit it and preferred to rageously blabber about things that made him angry. He grumbled some sentences saying how much he was sick and tired to always need to get his time punched and then after a few grumbling, he walked away from it. He tried to start thinking about his patients that now needed his attention but the thing was he just couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Kirk earlier. McCoy didn't like it. He didn't enjoy it when it happened and he didn't like more now always thinking about it. He just wanted it to stop. He turned round roughly and said in a loud and grumpy voice : "Oh gosh, just stop thinking about it ! It was an accident, okay ?!"

"Yeah, it's okay. I don't know what you've done but ..."

McCoy turned round in a flash, his eyes widened out of surprise, and looked straight at whom had just said that. It was one of his patients, the first he had to do a check-up on. All of his patients had been transfered from the previous flight he was on so they all knew him and he knew all of them.

"Er, what ? I ... am sorry I never meant it to be this loud. I ... er ... just ..." said McCoy in a strange voice.

He walked to the bed his patient lied in and took the document placed on the night table beside it.

" Hum ... tell me, good Doctor, what accident happened to you to make you this way ? I almost never saw you like this ..." said the beautiful black-haired patient with a big smile.

McCoy began to read the files he had in hands and said : "Ah, okay ..."

"Yes! So, what was it ?!" joyfully asked the patient.

"No. said Doctor McCoy while putting back the files onto the night table. I meant : Ah, okay, you need an injection."

The patient's face dropped from joyful to simply not happy. Bones walked up to the medical table and prepared a seringe then came back to the patient's bed.

"So, will you tell me ?" asked the patient with a smile."You know I won't stop."

McCoy looked at him with angry eyes, sighed and then said : "This morning ... I met Kirk like every other morning but what went wrong is that when we got in the elevator, our hands "touched" and since then, I just can't get this moment out of my head ..."

"Haha! Only that ?! said Thom, smiling, Oh my God! I knew you were soft-hearted but this much?! Oh my ----"

"McCoy!" the voice saying his name echoed through the intercom of the medical room.

"WHAT?" shouted angrily McCoy, turning round.

No, this morning event certainly got to him. It wasn't a guess, it was a certitude now.

"I need to talk to you. Come near the intercom, please." Kirk's voice sounded a little bit ashamed and softer now.

Bones rolled his eyes, grunted, dropped the seringe he had in hands on the little medical tray near the patient and walked towards the intercom.

"What is it, Captain ?"

From Bones' voice, one could say he was annoyed but that he was trying to not let it show for he surely didn't want to be mean to his captaint.

"Um. I'd need you on the deck, McCoy." Kirk's voice sounded a bit shy to this point.

Oh, sure you need me ! You've got a whole crew on the deck but you need me !"

Kirk felt a little bit of anger coming from his friend but preferred not to say a word about it for he did not want to upset him more than he already were and truthfully, he didn't want to get in a fight with him.

"All right then. said Jim. I'll find someone else and let you do your job. Have a good day."

McCoy blinked by surprise for Jim never spoke this little but only in difficult times and then walked away from the intercom.

He growled then walked till he reached the medical tray. He was brooding black for he was so frustrated, hurt and confused. Jim hadn't even cared about his anger, which was rare, he didn't even speak with him for a long time, which could be understood since he were on duty but still it was unsusual and the most aching point was that Jim didn't even argue, fight nor didn't even hold dear to have him on deck even though he was his best friend and that he knew McCoy was the best doctor on this ship.

He was sad.

He just couldn't stand the indifference Jim was showing but more importantly, he wasn't sure it was not his fault and that obsessed him.

So, with a growl and a weak emotional state, McCoy took the seringe he had in hands before Jim's call and without any care, plunged it into the first patient's arm, which hurt him alot.


	3. Chapter 3 With You

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here is the last chapter! :) Hope you'll like it! Thank you :)))

_**Disclaimer:**_ Read my previous disclaimers :) Thanks!

Enjoy!

And comment please :D

Thanks :)

_**Flying In Space With You**_

_**Chapter 3. With You**_

After a whole day spent at healing patients, he got done with it by removing a syringe from the arm of his last patient who was semi-conscious due to antibiotics that are known, at least by medicals, to have consciousness effects. He had calmed down after his first patient and had been nicer with the other ones even though he still was angry and hurt by Jim's unkind behavior.

He was tired. He turned round, washing his hands with some hand-sanitizer for he did not want any microbus to be left on his skin and get him sick, and saw on the small and only electronic clock in the room that it was 6:32 PM already. He sighed and went through the opened sliding doors. As he walked into the corridors, he hoped to not see Jim for it would give him a bad feeling. As he did that, he wondered why he thought about it at that right moment...

After a few turns at the corners, he arrived at his quarters. Just when he was about to enter it, he heard Jim.

'Hey, McCoy!'

McCoy turned round and got face to fave with Jim.

... Now he knew why he had thought about not seeing Jim some minutes earlier. A big and unpleasant feeling hit his heart, as if he had been dragged down into the earth by a big hand holding his guts. The ground seemed to flick.

Jim, with such a serious look on his face you'd think the world died, told him : 'I'm so sorry, McCoy! I really am.'

McCoy replied while rolling his eyes: 'Yeah, yeah. Why? And why did you come here? To see me?'

Jim still had that stern look upon his face when he said : 'I came to say I'm sorry. I acted this way with you for...'

Jim suddenly began moving towards him and Bones started slowly moving stepping back, for he was too surprised and a bit afraid of what could happen.

'This morning event disturbed me a lot too... And...'

The sliding doors were now opened. They slowly walked in Bones' quarters; Jim moving forwards and McCoy slowly stepping backwards.

'I realized it disturbed you as well for you acted angrily with me and I thought that cutting the conversation short would help...'

They now faced each other, standing still inside the doctor's room.

'...both of us.' added Kirk with his piercing blue eyes fixed upon McCoy's face.

'Really?' asked McCoy in a soft but doubtful voice.

'Yeah.' answered Kirk, rolling his eyes.

Then, suddenly, Kirk shoved McCoy against the wall and deeply kissed him. It lasted a long time; it was a passionate one filled with much signification.

They both loved each other and none of them disliked the kiss. The touch of their hands this morning had affected them both. Kirk knew it. McCoy was surprised. McCoy couldn't get the event out of his head all day. Jim tried to avoid it while thinking it could be fine to go with it. But they both wanted it.


End file.
